


Bayonnettes

by RottenBoneThief



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Emotional Abuse, Gen, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenBoneThief/pseuds/RottenBoneThief
Summary: You believed in a man you never should have, which is a mistake that may kill you in the long run. Cain unveiling that he is, in fact, the worst person in the World. Whoops. Sorry Reader ! Inspiration song is Bayonnettes by Shayfer James.





	Bayonnettes

_His lies match her dress_  
_Beautiful, white, and just about harmless_  
_And his eyes speak his past_  
_Colorful, wild, and totally ruthless_

"You Belong to me, I believe." He says it so calmly, so sure of himself. He owns you. In his eyes, at least. He's always thought of you that way, you'd just been seeing the World through Rose Tinted glasses. The man in front of you is not your charming lover from the cafe you frequent, but a man with death in his eyes and a grin that asks _how could you have ever believed you were more than a toy? More than a pawn?_

"You're pitiful if you think anything else. What, did you believe someone like you could really ever be loved? By a man like me nonetheless?" He's pointlessly cruel and his words bite like thorns. It's funny, looking back. You'd never heard anything but kindness from him and now he's tearing you down without hesitation. 

_Oh, this bed and this mess were both made_  
_Were both made in silence_  
_In a fight to the death_  
_Where these broken promises fix Bayonnettes_

"What do you mean?" You sound scared to yourself, but you keep that soft smile, your eyebrows knit together. You hear him in the back of your mind, echoing. _Did you believe you could be loved?_

No. Not until you'd met him. The first person in the World that made you feel worth something. The first person who showed you unending patience and kindness. 

You really are an idiot to have thought he cared. 

Cain laughs, hiding behind his wrist. Even in this new form, even saying all these vile things, he's still something stunning to look at, beautiful even. You still can't take your eyes off of him. 

"Let me simplify this for you, Dear. You're unlovable. Easy as that. A plain and boring little thing not worth the energy to even pretend I care about you any longer." 

"Oh." He hears the heartbreak in your voice and it makes him laugh harder.

_And he said_  
_This is your, this is your nightmare_  
_This is your fairytale love, your fairy tale love_

"Are you happier now? Knowing what you've really fallen in love with? Are you happy?" He's antagonizing you, circling you with his arms folded behind his back. His eyes are boring into you. He wants to hear your anguish. He wants to know just how badly your insides are breaking.

"Is this the love you'd always dreamed of? The love you told yourself you deserved to find one day?" He's pushing it now, lips still drawn in that sharp grin that's making you sick. You clench your fists tight at your sides. There's a part of you that wants to think you're strong enough to take this, but you're not.

You know yourself. You know how much of yourself you put into this. Letting yourself trust. Letting yourself branch out of your comfort zone. Every minute you've spent over coffee and croissants and books in booths with this man you thought was your soul mate. The person who finally showed you what love was. The man who made you want to adventure and discover and wonder and hope and dream.

And he's a lie.

_That look in your eye_  
_Is certain to try and divide us_  
_As the sun, in it’s sky_  
_Is threatening, is threatening violence_

Everything about him is a lie. A lie that you stupidly believed in, and that smile he's still got says that's exactly what he wanted from you all along. 

"What are you thinking right now?" He laughs again, arms still behind him as he studies you. You breath a pathetic little laugh back, your lips trembling as you look up at him. 

"I'm just... wondering how I didn't see this coming, you know? Everything was too good to be true." There's a hiccup in the back of your throat but you're still smiling. You've always smiled through what the World's thrown at you. Loss, suffering, unkind people and fake friends. 

Why wouldn't you smile through this, too?

_And he said_  
_This is your, this is your nightmare_  
_This is your fairytale love, your fairy tale love_  
_This is your night_

You've felt a lot of pain. A lot of hurt. Nothing amounts to this though. Cain leans into you, taking your chin, and you let him. He guides your face to look up to his, pulling you so close you think maybe he's going to give you one final goodbye kiss. 

He stops short and you let out another soft bark of a laugh. 

"So that's what I am to you then? That's it?" A game. A toy. A pet. No. Not that last one. That's a term of endearment in your eyes and you can see clearly this man's never cared about you. He looks you in the eyes, tilting his head. He seems stunned you're even capable enough to speak in this moment. 

"Did you at least have fun?" You ask in such a quiet voice. The worst part is, you're not being spiteful. You want to know. Were you worth something, anything at all, even if just for a moment? The selfless side of you hopes you weren't too much of a burden, hopes that he enjoyed his time, even if everything was a fabrication for this pitiful pay off... 

"Ah." There's a pause. He looks at you hard, puzzlement behind his stare, smile becoming a thin pressed line. Cain hums like he's thinking and you stare back at him, watching him think about every moment you've spent together. 

Every afternoon sipping coffee together. Every time he'd read over your shoulder while you wrote in a journal and then look away with a smile like he hadn't been caught. Every rose he'd ever left you and every time he'd ever let his fingers tangle with yours.

_She said, how will I get along, how will I get along?_  
_And he said_  
_This is your, this is your nightmare_  
_This is your fairytale love, your fairy tale love_  
_This is your night_

Finally, he speaks.

"No. Not really."


End file.
